Dyskusja użytkownika:Guurahk
--79.173.5.84 14:30, 26 kwi 2009 (UTC) Koniec Tematu MOC'ków A właśnie: NIE CZYŚĆ DYSKUSJI!!!!!!!!--Coś tam robię 14:00, 27 kwi 2009 (UTC) Dobra, dobra, ale to był tylko spam nic więcej. I uważam temat za zakończony już nie będę z tobą dyskutował na ten temat. Oczywiście umieszczę twojego Guurahka w jakiejś mojej opowieści. Problem jedynie w tym, że nie mam na to czasu. Ostatnio zrobiłem sobie małą przerwę. Znów zacznę pisać gdzieś za dwa tygodnie, jak nie będę musiał się martwić o szkołę. Pasuje? --T_T, raper ciemności 14:57, 13 maj 2009 (UTC) Pewnie :) THX--Guurahk 06:20, 14 maj 2009 (UTC) Jeśli chcesz, zarejestruj się na PFEB (link tu) -Disholahk 13:15, 19 maj 2009 (UTC) Dzięki :)--Guurahk 14:25, 19 maj 2009 (UTC) Widzę, że konto już aktywowane. Miłego pobytu :) -Disholahk 18:05, 26 maj 2009 (UTC) E. Muthrandil 19:25, 26 maj 2009 (UTC) - O wielki, mroczny Panie Rahkshi. Jesli mnie jeszcze lubisz, to zaglosuj na forum ,,Gildia" w ,,O Wiki" w Forum Glownym. Zgoda? On ci się podlizuje... -Disholahk 19:27, 26 maj 2009 (UTC) Wiesz Disio niestety (albo może i stety) mam taką słabość, że ludziom którzy są dla mnie życzliwi staram się pomagać. Z tego co tu widziałem wiele osób go tu nie lubi za przeszłe postępki, ale ja wierzę, że ludzie się zmieniają--Guurahk 06:45, 27 maj 2009 (UTC) Gur, tak na prawdę to ja mam ponad 50 setów. Niestety większość z nich jest z lat 2001-2005. Niektóre części mam od kolegów, którym się reszta pogubiła albo nie była potrzebna. Część ze zdjęć które są na mojej stronie to MoC'ki zrobione z części moich kolegów i nie zawsze zrobione przeze mnie. Poza tym, nawet jest napisane w nawiasach, że to moich kolegów. --T_T, raper ciemności 15:30, 1 cze 2009 (UTC) Ja chce mieć Niebiesko Żółty podpis. Hahli, Żółty Platypus A skąd. Najbardziej plagiat przypomina taka sama czcionka :P -Disholahk 16:14, 1 cze 2009 (UTC) Cytuję: "(...)ale nie jestem za twoim stylem aktywności na '''forum". Po raz który jest mówione, że to jest '''wikia, a forum to część? I coś z góry: Piszesz, że ludzie się zmieniają. Może tak, ale on się nie zmienia.--Coś tam robię 17:47, 1 cze 2009 (UTC) Ja chcę złoto-czarny podpis -B.i.o Hero O wy... (B.i.o. Hero i Hahli5656) -Disholahk 18:38, 1 cze 2009 (UTC) Czemu wpisałes mi się do wrogów?-Takanuva737 Heroes III *Osmielilem sie dodac ten temat(mozesz go pozniej usunac, to twoja strona :) ). Przeniosłem go na moją dyskusje, jak chcesz porozmawiac. --El_Rurkins 07:26, 2 cze 2009 (UTC) O to mi chodzi -Niezalogowany Disholahk Niezły pomysł na nazwę drużyny."Zaklinacze cieni"-Kilek321 *Świetna nazwa, podoba mi się - El_Rurkins. Forum Ej ziom tu masz link forum które założyliśmy razem z ziomem nazywa się kitforum. JAk chcesz to się zarejestruj. Oto ono: --Dekar25 16:41, 8 cze 2009 (UTC) Ja założyłem takie forum rok temu. Zobacz na mojej podstronie archiwum. --Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 16:59, 8 cze 2009(UTC) Ale to jest inne. A ty chcesz należeć do tego forum? --Dekar25 17:20, 8 cze 2009 (UTC) I kolejny raz...: *''Jeśli ktoś chcę pisać FanFick (inaczej swoje opowieści), tworzyć MOCki (swoje własne konstrukcje), lub nadsyłać fanowskie grafiki, to nie jest to miejsce na nie.'' Chodzi o kanon(mam nadzieję, że wiesz co to), twoje grafiki są baaardzo kanoniczne, a świnie latają.--Coś tam robię 16:27, 9 cze 2009 (UTC) Jedno słowo na temat mocka: pasimito.-Po prostu Dunox 17:35, 9 cze 2009 (UTC) PS Sam nie chciałem niszczyć swoich Bio, więc dddddzzzzzzziiiiiięęęęękkkkkkkkiiiii Problem w tym, że na stronie gł. jest link do przesłanych plików, nawet tych niemających odnośników! Wstawienie MOCa na tą wikę jest jak napisanie w artykule np. o Greshu: User Guurahk stworzył F-F o Greshu..., a potem napisane tej bajeczki na dobranoc. Oba łamią Regulamin, tylko na swoje sposoby.--Coś tam robię 17:40, 9 cze 2009 (UTC) Widziałeś jak Smokokrwisty zwandalizował moją stronę, a widziałeś, jak się odwdzięczyłem? -Disholahk 19:45, 9 cze 2009 (UTC) Gur, robisz powtorke z rozrywki nt. Grafik.--Coś tam robię 19:30, 17 cze 2009 (UTC) Wiem, kto to Tralossk, Bron i Broghild, i miasto Wrót Żywiołów. Dobrze rozumiem, czy ty wlazłeś do wszechświata Heroes 3? -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 20:09, 17 cze 2009 (UTC) To miło :) -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:33, 24 cze 2009 (UTC) Z Historia 3 dowiedziałem się że grasz w ParaWorld ! Mam pytanie wiesz może skąd to ściągnąć ?(podaj link na mojej dyskusji) :D-Pan i Władca(M7) 14:21, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) Dzięki wielkie ,mam jeszcze jedno pytanko : Czy za to się płaci ??-Pan i Władca(M7) 16:43, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) :D !-Pan i Władca(M7) 16:53, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) Dobra !To n00bowskie ale jak się tam ściąga xD Zwykle ściągam typu "klikasz i ściągasz" a tu trza kopiować adresy .Kiedyś się z tym spotkałem ale nie pamiętam...Jak możesz to mi wytłumacz :)-Pan i Władca(M7) 17:03, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) Dzięki !Ale natręt ze mnie xD-Pan i Władca(M7) 17:12, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) Mogę wystąpić w Historii IV? Grzesiu Jeszcze nie, Guurahk, Disio jeszcze nie dostał Adma(obiecał mi, że ja dostanę od niego).--Coś tam robię 13:43, 3 lip 2009 (UTC) Jakie jest twoje ulubione miasto w Heroesie III? Bo zamierzam zrobić kampanię dla ciebie :P (w złotej edycji, oczywiście) -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 09:43, 18 lip 2009 (UTC) Kampanię dla Guurahka od Disia :D Tylko jeszcze jej nie skończyłem -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 11:59, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) I przygotuj się na mglistą, niezapisującą się mapę-labirynt >:D >:D >:D -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:17, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) Kalt to żywiołak lodu! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 12:43, 10 sie 2009 (UTC) Tia, ale "czymże jest lód jeśli nie wodą"?--Guurahk 08:19, 12 sie 2009 (UTC) Dlaczego mi się nie wpisałeś do listy znajomych bo ja ci się wpisałem?TRYNA Dochodzę do końca robienia mapy pierwszej tej kampani! Na mapie czekają niezapomniane przygody! Potyczki z Kosteksem, Toa Teridaxem, Disholahkiem i innymi osobami ze świata Biopedii i Bio-Masters! Cudowne Jaskinie Porad, które bardziej opróżniają pęcherz niż radzą, itd., itd.! Zresztą sam zobaczysz jak zagrasz... Kampania Guurahka od Disia - Level 1 is almost complete! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 16:59, 26 sie 2009 (UTC) Jest potyczka ze mną?-Po prostu Dunox 17:17, 26 sie 2009 (UTC) Jest! W pierwszej misji! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 17:21, 26 sie 2009 (UTC) A jakimi stworami władam? -Po prostu Dunox 17:48, 26 sie 2009 (UTC) Mrocznymi troglodytami, meduzami, beholderami, czarnymi smokami itd. Czyli masz cały przekrój jednostek Lochu, i to nie w pojedynczych ilościach. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 19:14, 26 sie 2009 (UTC) Kostex ma sporą armię i dysponuje dużym arsenałem magicznych destrukcji! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 19:22, 26 sie 2009 (UTC) Ten %^%(*&(*^&*%^&%)()_*&%%#$%^#$%^^()&Y&^$^!!!! edytor map nie zapisał pierwszej misji i muszę robić od nowa! D= -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:27, 27 sie 2009 (UTC) daj link do tej swojej wiki --MATA NUI 17:00, wrz 1, 2009 (UTC) Nie zakładaj nowych nagłówków jako odpowiedzi bo zaśmiecasz dyskusję. pl.biofan.wikia.com Guurahk, w takim razie te kule to Poke Balle! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:03, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Hej czy moja postać może pojawić się w wymiaże starych zwoji,gdzie napotka na pustyni...I tu niewiem kogo bo chce aby jakiś starsza postać to była a najlepiej kilkia(doradzisz mi?)?--Matuśek,Władca MieczyAlbo jakiś inny wymiar gdzie jest pustynia. Co Gurrak teraz jesteś zalogowany to powiedz mi jaki to może być wymiar bo chcę zrobić zapoznanie ale jeszcze brakuje mi starych postaći,zrobić sopis mojej postaci(która wystąpi w Histori ale tylko znajdzcie mu wymiar) i opowieści --Matuśek,Władca MIeczy Ej,Gurcio podaj nazwę tego wymiaru bo niezrozumiałem twojej wypowiedzi.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Hej Gurciojak to dla ciebie nie problem możesz, aja zabieram się do pisania histori i mojich opowieści.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Hej,tylko jak nazywa się wymiar gresia,bo niemnoge znaleść a jeżeli nie został stwożony to napiszę Wymiar Gresia.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Jak ci się podoba moja opowieśc na stronie i na Histori IV.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Łącz wypowiedzi Matuśek bo to dziwnie wygląda.DARNOK 2 14:39, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) OK,ale oco chodziło z tym coś (:0)BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBUU,Chlip,szloch Już skończyłem opowieść,raczej drógą część poniedziałkowej a teraz C.D.N za 2 tygodnię.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Hej,Gurcio twoje postacie Liz,gadjet,feri,Felix,melix to Agori tak?--Matuśek 08:11, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Pouhatu Mata też miał odwruconą budowę HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,przypatrz się zdjęciom.--Matuśek 16:22, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Gurcio przydzielisz mnie gdzieś do histori IV?Lizard 19:18, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorki,gurcio wybaczysz mi?--Matuśek 14:05, wrz 27, 2009 (UTC) Ej,Gurcio mam do ciebie pytanie zajrzyj na moją dyskusję to ci powiem jaki!--Matuśek 11:28, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Opowieść Widzę, że już niektórzy wpisali się do chętnych, jednak niektórzy albo nie maja opisu swojej postaci na stronie użytkownika, albo maja ich sporo. Proszę, więc tych, którzy nie mają postaci na swojej stronie, aby wpisali ich tu, lub aby wpisali ich na swoja stronę. Będę wdzięczny--Guurahk 16:37, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Mam delemat zajżyj tu--Matuśek 16:39, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Nie martw się, nie gryzę. Nie mam za złe, ze umieściłeś moje postaci w twojej opowieści. Im ich więcej, tym lepiej :D --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 08:42, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Pogadamy?--Matuśek 12:50, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) Pogadamy?DARNOK 2 14:17, paź 6, 2009 (UTC) Niechce mi się o tym pisać ale Mistral żyję!Uciekł z namiotu jakimś cudem,i się ukrywa lecząc rany!A ten tytan to ni Tuma bo tuma mieszka na dolę a nię na góżę!--Matuśek 15:57, paź 8, 2009 (UTC) To miał być władca żywiołu,ale zdecydowałem ,że to będzie ktoś inny nieznany!--Matuśek 15:58, paź 8, 2009 (UTC) weno mnie wypuść w historiIV--MOX GLATORIAN 16:03, paź 9, 2009 (UTC) Nom, a konkretnie w Morrowindzie. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:00, paź 9, 2009 (UTC) A ja bym mógł? Jako team Toa(ten mój) czyli "Mistrzów cieni". Toa mógłbym czy nie? BionicleFan 14:47, kwi 16, 2010(UTC) CO? Czemu usunąłęś Miotacz Energii?To z przewodnika Mata Nui po Bara Magna!DARNOK 2 07:51, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Gurcio, napisałem cos na tej twojej wiki!Ten co nie ma czasu 16:53, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Możesz zrobić dla mnie zrobić cienisty podpis(czarno-szary)??-Matoran z maską nieskończoności Matoran z maską nieskończonościoto prezent dla ciebię!--Matuśek 15:19, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Niezłe.-Matoran z maską nieskończoności Albo-Matoranz maską nieskończoności--Matuśek 15:25, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Ekhem. Ja też zrobię ci Gormifan to sobie porównasz (będzie z napisem Guurahk, a ty tylko zamieniasz napisy, a zresztą wkleję ci od razu z twoim nickiem)--ZakochanyRahkshi 15:31, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) *Matoran z maską nieskończoności Będę jeszcze pracował nad trzy częściowym podpisem, ale to później bo teraz rozmawiam z dziewczyną w której się zabujałem...--ZakochanyRahkshi 15:36, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) WIELKIE dzięki za ten podpis i Tobie,i Tobie-Masło Guurah super masz wiki.Jak bysz chciał do możesz dać mi 2 admina--MOX NUVA 13:07, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Dobra spox--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:33, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) JA bym może więcej pisał na tej twojej, ale mam swoją Gurcio. Ten co nie ma czasu 13:10, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) To jestem drugim adminem.Na twojej wiki jest zakon assasinuw(błędnie napisałem wiem)bo jest błąd i jest to do skasowania.--MOX NUVA 15:31, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Chodzi ci o twoją wikię Mox? Bo mi chodzi o tą, którą oddał mi Tryna. Co to zakon assinów???Świrunni 13:39, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Amcio, mu chodzi o moją wikię i odpisz na tym forum z Tridaxem i Kojolem--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:15, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Jak już wydrukuję i zrobie okładkę, to możesz zostać moim menadżerem XD- The New Lewa, the air is back Star Wars Lubisz Gwiezdne wojny ? Warox 15:41, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Osobiście uważam że ten twój cytat jest nadzwyczaj długi.--DARNOK 2 17:56, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) dziś tworzę nową część powstania bo mam natchnienie xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD--Aritika władca Guratti 15:29, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) już napisałem!!LInk masz na swojej dyskusji na kit-wiki!--Aritika władca Guratti 16:30, paź 29, 2009 (UTC) No i teraz wybierasz jednego z tych gości i takowym gościem będziesz. (jednostką, ale jak chcesz to dam ci bohatera) -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 10:21, lis 1, 2009 (UTC) populus niemoże dać admina bo ma zamałe prawa!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:26, lis 30, 2009 (UTC) Mój e-mail:misiek9626@hotmail.com-Użytkownik:Gormifan Brutaka Brutaka po mutacji to Fake. Nie można go mieć.--Użytkownik:Fero1248 Byłbym wdzięczny za pomoc, przy mojej nowej wikii Bio Instrukcje Wiki -TNLewa Hehe, też mam 14, też zacząłem bionicle w 2003 po otrzymaniu rahkshiego, mam bardzo podobne zaineresowaina do ciebie- i napisałes że lubisz dinozaury i zwierzęta, a z tego wynika że dinozaury zwierzętami nie są (wiem że o tym wiesz). Vezok999 22:17, lut 20, 2010 (UTC) Którego stycznia? Vezok999 11:48, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Jestem o 5 dni starszy :D bo jestem z 10 Vezok999 15:08, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Pytanko: Du ju lajk Alienów?-Krzyk Takich, co nie lubi Predatorw.-Krzyk No ja tyż, a ty na taki Xenopedia wchodzicie panocku?-Krzyk 08:56, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Tyra żem gwyry pod smrekami uczołem. Xenie odwiedzałem nie roz, a jużci 2!-Krzyk 15:17, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Sory, trza obejrzenie 4-ej części Obcego i obu AvP odreagować. Już mnie stać na grę.-Krzyk 11:18, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) PS Po góralsku tak to: A jużci panie baco, a jużci! Wiedz, że te znaczki, mocy prawnych nie mają, tylko zniechęcają rodziców do kupna w obawie przed ... sam nie wiem czym. Zaburzeniami psychiki, czy coś..-Krzyk 13:25, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Archetypy paranoika głową. Niestety nie wiem co z tym zrobić. Poza tym, to w jakiej kolejności byś przechodził, bo ja: 1.Obcy! 2.Predzio! 3.Został jeszcze ktoś? Chyba tylko mari(a)ne(k)-Krzyk 09:19, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) (O)Guurahk, wleź na PFEB, zobaczysz se coś o twych mockach...-Krzyk 12:14, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) 1. Zostałem tera wywalony (po raz 2!) 2. Napisałem Ci porady (żartobliwe), inni nie lubili twoich M.O.C.-ów. I napisałem że stworzyłeś moją postać (i lampa!). -Krzyk 18:06, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Urokliwe zakończenie postu ;] -Krzyk 18:17, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) PS Czytnij mój blog... Mam AvP! Wolno chodzi, ale jest!-Krzyk 15:02, mar 4, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, już dawno byłeś w kolejce. Jeszcze tylko napisz mi na dyskusji, kto ma wystąpić i opisz go trochę --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:43, mar 8, 2010 (UTC) Hej, Mitologię lubię Grecką i EgipskąAritika władca Guratti 07:26, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) choć zainteresuję się każdą :] Ej co z twoją grą "Toa Armaggedon"? Vezok999 15:24, mar 28, 2010 (UTC) Tylkko Toa Armaggedon, czy cała wiki ? Vezok999 08:30, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) ??? nie wiesz czego? I szkoda, bo chciałem żebys grał w moją grę (rusza 20 kwietnia). Mam nadzieję, że ci się to naprawi Vezok999 09:58, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) A jak włączysz wiki to co ci się pojawia? PS: możesz wstawić sobie tohttp://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:U%C5%BCytkownicyNav na stronę (powiedz czy taki kolor twojego nicku ci pasuje) Vezok999 10:07, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Czyli mam cię usunąć? Disholak i TT są aktywni, może nie codziennie, ale są Vezok999 10:12, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) No ,no ....Wiedziałem że ktoś zgadnie xD Ale tak nie wiem nudzi mi sie...Tak weszłem na wikie i coś mnie tchnęło ^^...I widzę że masz kłopoty ; /Odpowiedź już mam z powyższych postów ,a hasła zapomniałem ,więc pisze na IP...Musimy puźniej pogadać ^ ^-Wiesz kto Taa... xD Ja zagaduje a ty sie pytasz o grę xD Już ją jakieś....no dość dawno temu przeszedłem xDD...Jak masz GG to daj no numera ,pogadamy bo nie mam cierpliwości pisać tutaj z moim netem xDD-Wiesz kto Ehem, czemu Ty zagłosowałeś na Matuśka na raz na "za" i na "przeciw"?..__KopakaNuva 15:06, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Odezwiesz się do jasnej ciasnej ?! xD Mam taki...taki...niedobór informacji...xD Coś mnie zżera Pan i]] Władca(M7) 15:22, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) No nie wiem czy bedzie "hepi"...No ale co do końca sagi to aż się łezka w oczku kręci (dosłownie ; /).A tak w ogóle co się stało w Mata Nui i jego "mieszkańcami" po złończeniu światów w Spherus MAgna ? ^^ : >-Pan i Władca(M7) 16:20, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie niedawno przeczytałem...Aż łezka z oka wypływa ; // ...No nic zawsze się cośmusi skączyć ; /...Idealny moment żeby puścić Johnnego Cash'a :[ -Pan i Władca(M7) 18:55, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Gościu takie smutne piosenki grał np. "God's Gonna Cut You Down"...Tylko żeby nie było że coś xD JA tam WSZYSTKO słucham xDD- Pan i Władca(M7) 20:08, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Na StarCraft wiki pisze, że są. A za to usunęli ludziom tych typków, co mają Flamethrowery :P (i medyków też!!) A no tak, nie będzie zaczajaczy... szkoda. - Chwila! To ja wymyśliłem pierwszy event! I nie masz podstaw by uważać, że twój jest najlepszy!--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:41, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Ale przyznaj, wzorowałeś się na walce. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:47, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Jeżeli możesz, to wskocz na czat biopedii. Jeżeli nie rozumiesz o co chodzi, wejdź na podstrony Thunderblooda, tam jest, że założył czat biopedii. Albo po prostu wpisz w wyszukiwarce tej wiki.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:58, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Jesteś tam?--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:07, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Co to znaczy "Nielegalnie"?--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 14:53, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Nielegalnie, czyli niezgodnie z prawem. Np. nielegalnie ściągnąłeś gre, zamiast pójść do sklepu i ją kupić. Skomentujesz mojego bloga "Wyverny"?-User:Gormifan Gurciu(mogę ci tak mówić co nie?) wpiszesz mi się do kumpli? BionicleFan, nowy pan gówna żart xD Nie przepisuj jeszcze... - Nie przepisuj jeszcze Kresu Podróż, kilka dni po jego wydaniu. Może są osoby, które go kupią? Tak samo było z Przeprawą. Nie przepisywałem zaraz po jej wydaniu, tylko około 2 miesiące po. Na dyskusji pojawiła mi się jakaś dziwna żółta wiadomość w angielskim. O co chodzi?-Krzyk 13:47, maj 4, 2010 (UTC) Ty??? Ty założyłeś walkę????A nie Sekenuva???-User:Larkanni6 Znasz Terry'ego Pracheta? Ja co prawda przeczytałem tylko "Straż!Straż!", ale nie dokończyłem "Zimistrza" i "Kosiarza". --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 19:20, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Gurciu, na stronie Disha w linkach jest link "moje forum o stworkach" i tam wejdź. Tam też będzie czat, na którym będę ja. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:53, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:59, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Nie chce mi się załadować :( --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:08, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Na Bio-Masters jest link do shoutboxu. Może tam spróbujmy. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:10, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) To masz link http://www.deszczowce.pl/shoutboxes/shoutbox/18090424/5/500/350--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:17, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Ruszyły zapisy do mojej Gry Rahi come back jest ulepszona http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Rahi_come_back Panrahk17 18:33, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Dzisiaj pojawi się moja nowa opowieść o drużynie, w której skład wchodzą: Wirax (właściwie już Larkanni6), Ty i ja. Szukaj jej na moim blogu. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:41, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) 1.chętnie 2.Jaki nick? 3. Wcześniej usunąłem AvP, więc pierw wgram. 4.Gratuluję, posiadania AvP -Krzyk 15:26, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Zobacz koniecznie mój nowy wpis na blogu. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 19:21, maj 25, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki za komentarz :). --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 14:35, maj 26, 2010 (UTC) Zobacz koniecznie mojego obcego na Xenopedii. Nie jestem twoim prawdziwym kumplem? (podpis)- Krzyk 13:01, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) Próbowałem, ale nie dało się, bo gier innych nie steama nie mam -Krzyk 13:39, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) krzyk_11 -Krzyk 16:38, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) O co ci chodzi? Lord Vox 15:22, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Usunę je. Nie wiem, jak się tam znalazły, nie wstawiałem ich tam specjalnie. PS Dzięki, że zgłosiłeś mnie do głosowania na użytkownika miesiąca. Lord Vox 15:27, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Zapiszesz się do mojej gry Wojna o Xilar Nui ?Użytkownik:BionicleFan To ty jesteś Deniro?-Krzyk 13:48, cze 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. To nowe konto. Założyłem je, bo zapomniałem loginu starego (lub usunięto je) i nie mogę znowu tego zainstalować. Szkoda. Ale tera grałem w innego FPS-A którego dostałem na urodziny. Niestety nie ma Multi, bo to w końcu Bioshock 1.-Krzyk 16:17, cze 16, 2010 (UTC) No jakby tak.-Krzyk 20:01, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Chodź na chat biopedii! --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:37, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Odurz go chloroforem.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:42, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Hej, można sie jeszcze wpisywać jako ochotników do twoich opowieści???????????????????????????????????????? Jest nowy wpis na moim blogu "Życie mojej drużyny". Wysłucham wszelkich uwag. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 09:46, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) Shift mi po prostu niebardzo działał. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 13:24, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) Weź mi podpowiedz o jakich stworzeniach napisać na wiki mej.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:16, lip 16, 2010 (UTC) Na szesnaście minut na mojeje wiki mnie nie będz ie.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:17, lip 16, 2010 (UTC) Gurciu, są nowe części na "Życie mojej drużyny"--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:24, sie 9, 2010 (UTC) Jesteś już w mojej opowieści :) Zapraszam na blog --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:25, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) Ej,pomożesz mi naprawić stronę usera?Zepsuła się.-Sam zobacz Dzięki,dzięki,dzięki!Jak ja ci się odwdzięczę?-User:Larkanni6 AvP Mam bardzo, bardzo dobrą wiadomość. Odzyskałem login do starego konta Steamowego i AvP już mi się wgrywa!-Tako rzecze Król Julian 08:45, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Moja opowieśc Wystąpiłeś w opowiadaniu Sekenuvy, więc wystąpisz w moim opowiadaniu? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Spytałeś się o twój występ w moim FF'u , więc powiem ci: najpierw jesteś w domu drużyny Sekenuvy i gotujesz Manasa, potem długo cie nie ma, a potem razem z Ivansem(mną), Kubixem, Sekenuvą i Wiraxem(Gormifanem) idziesz pokonac władcę cienia. - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Akcja dzieje się kilka dni po opowiadaniu Sekenuvy, to znaczy, że się zgadzasz :} ? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Będzię się ujawniac nowa częśc co jakis czas - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Na mej stronie zacząl się twoj występ. Mam nadzieje że mnie pamiętasz... Nie,Voroxy nie rozrabiały xd.Są spokojne i mam nadzieje że takie zostaną xD...co tu chciałem dodać,a no tak!Witaj przybyszu z planety mokra...kurde,chyba karteczki pomyliłem.No,to chyba ta.Jadziem od początku: Witaj przybyszu!Widze że odnalazłeś moją skromną siedzibke na FTP xd.Mówiłem że nie wróce...przełamałem się i wracam. - Kilek321 07:15, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC) Podaj mi swoją postać w Star Wars, czyli rasę, imię i broń. No i kolor skóry, jeżeli będzie wybór.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:16, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Swoją postać mi po vprostu podaj. Do Życie mojej drużyny potrzebuję. Nie ważne, czy to rasa z galaktyki, spoza galaktyki, czy nieistniejąca rasa.--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 16:40, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) To będzie kontynuacja. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 14:30, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Guurciu, mam nowy aparat, więc będę kręcił teledysk do piosenki! A mogę zbudować Ciebie, tylko że z grzbietem Panrahka i stopami Vorahka?--Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 17:07, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) Będę chyba musiał sobie kupić Zirahka, żeby Avorahk mógł wystąpić. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 17:51, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) Niedługo może będę pisał ff-a "a'la seke i bandek" ;). Czy mogę cię tam umieścić?avorahk, rakshi światła który jest pro i robi impreze 18:51, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) Wejdziesz na skype? OdrodzonyStarożytny 12:31, lip 26, 2011 (UTC) Wpisałbyś mi się do kumpli? - Larkanni6 Jezeli jestes wejdz na skype. Niez. Sekenuva. Błagam daj mi drugą szansę na Fanclubbionicle!!! Proszę!!! Zwierzak Dzięki :D Coś mnie dziś wzięło i zacząłem walczyć o kolejne odznaki :) Sideswipe 18:03, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) I znowu ukochany adminku (<3) nie pozwalasz mi dokończyć wypowiedzi tylko dajesz bana, mrrr kotku za to Cię lovciam :* http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 20:49, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) Zaaa długo ;> tyle rzeczy się tu pozmieniało, aż zapomniałem jak się podpisać :D a co do mojej historii postanowiłem że ją usunę, cienka mino wszystko była ;( - Vavakx (ale raczej będe się podpisywać VAVA) Za co niby dostałem bana na 3 miechy na FB? O.o ZuzaForever! 13:52, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) No akurat idiotą to tu chyba jesteś ty, nie zrobiłem na FB nic co można by zaliczyć pod "ataki na innych użytkowników", no a przynajmniej od ostatniej blokady ._. ZuzaForever! 13:57, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) A pierdolę, chciałem się z tobą kłócić, ale taki tępy delfin jak ty nie ustąpi, szkoda mojego czasu :l ZuzaForever! 18:56, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) Tępa pała z Ciebie i delfiny. Idąc twoją drogą rozumowania powinieneś stracić adma za trollkona i trollowanie innych wiki i obrażanie nas ( np: Sprzedajna dziwka, Muge+Vox=Orgazm) bym jeszcze więcej przykładów znalazł, ale po co? Jesteś delfinem, ty uparcie będziesz twierdził, że nam się należy, ale gdyby to była wikia nie o delfinie, ale o małpo-demonie, to jestem pewny, że byś nic nie zrobił. Wniosek? Muge 10:55, cze 4, 2013 (UTC) Zadowolony? Prawdziwej sody już nie ma ;_; Muge 09:26, cze 8, 2013 (UTC) Odejdź z moich watchersów na dA ;_; Muge 13:17, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) Nie chce mi się czekać, aż Kuumo wejdzie na FB, więc mam prośbę. Możesz skasować całą moją twórczość Z WYJĄTKIEM Coury i Shatoyii na FB? Proooosze Muge 19:16, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) Powód jest taki, że kończę z FB i nie chce, żeby coś tam po mnie było, bo jeszcze bym wrócił. Muge 06:59, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw? ;_; Muge 13:43, cze 27, 2013 (UTC) Wrócił i nabił 500 edycji na copyrightowaniu plików. Ale Bohrok-Kal kiedyś dokończę :> - Krzyk 17:09, cze 2, 2015 (UTC)